At Dusk We Met
by Prince of Persia
Summary: This fic kinda drops everything you know about Fruits Baskets. A Romance Between Ayame and Tohru. On a priate ship Tohru wakes up in the brig along with Momiji.
1. Old and New Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits** **Basket**. **- Hello, yet again. This story is kind of dropping and forgetting all of what you know about Fruits Basket, so it is an AU ( an Alternate Universe) and the characters are kinda out of character. And is going to be completely different from what I write. I like stories that fallow the story line. But I read a story that didn't follow the story line and it had become, so far, my favorite story so far (taking away some scenes. /) And now I have been challenged/dared by a good friend of mine to write a romance. Well, I hope you all like it (mostly, above all, you NightFall2525 and if it's not what you wanted, I'll write you another one. Kay?) Well that was a long note. Sorry. Now, onwards to the story! .**

**Chapter 1: Old And New Memories**

The sky was a bright blue and there were only a few scattered clouds, though they were a soft clear blue. The wind was a soft breeze and it pushed the clouds to the east. The sun was a pale yellow and seemed to smile on the land and sea. There was sounds of people talking trying to get people to buy their merchandise. The sound of small debates were drowned out by the sound of the waves. Along with the sound of merchants were the sound of laughter from children. Away from the salesman and the buyers were a small group of children. Though, these won't your every day little ones. They were orphans. They were all playing in the serf of the waves.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" Yelled a small boy.

"Wait up." Laughed a older boy.

The older boy bumped into a girl. The girl was about sixteen years old and she had long brown hair and large, sweet brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tohru." Said the boy.

"That's ok." Smiled the girl, Tohru. She looked at the boy that bumped into her. He was only a year younger than her but he was much shorter. He had mid length blond hair and large brown eyes. Tohru watched the boy run off, and she yelled after him, "Oh, Momiji, be careful."

The boy looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry, I will." And he ran off to the beach.

Tohru smiled. She watched Momiji chase the other boys and girls around the serf. Tohru sat down on the soft warm sand when she felt the ground shake.

Tohru stood and called out to Momiji but he didn't seem to here her, he just kept playing with the kids. Then the ground shook violently. It shook so hard that she fall to the floor with a thud. She looked at the sky and it seemed to be falling around her. Tohru called out to Momiji again but again he didn't hear her. The ground was still shaking and Tohru covered her head with her hands and lay down on her stomach. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to see the place falling around her. After what seemed like an hour, she felt that the shaking calm itself a little and it started to follow a pattern.

She opened her soft brown eyes. Expecting to see the sea and feel the sand under her, she gasped when she noticed that she was laying on wood. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself onto her hands and knees. She sighed, "another dream." She sat down on the damp wood and looked around her. Momiji was sound asleep a few inches from Tohru's legs. She looked around her, and she noticed there were three walls around them and a metal cage door.

Tohru stood up and walked to the door. She wrapped her fingers around the cold bars. She sighed and looked through the bars. Tohru looked to down the hall and then she heard foot steps. She pushed herself away from the door and fell to the floor. Then came a teenage girl from the stairs.

She had shoulder length dark brown hair. Her dark brown eyes looked at Tohru sitting on the damp wood. The teenage girl was wearing a white shit, and black pants that the bottom was at her knees. She had a red scarf tied around her neck, that one end dangled to her back. She was holding a tray of food. And on the tray was four loafs of bread and two mugs of water. The teenage girl opened the cage door and put the tray and the mugs into the small room and closed the door. She looked at Tohru and expected to see the prisoner to eat the all the food and not give any to her sleeping friend. But she acted differently.

Tohru crawled over to Momiji and shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes. "Wake up Momiji. There is food." The boy sat down, rubbed his eyes, crawled over to the plate and picked up the bread.

The teenage girl laughed and Tohru looked up at her. "Why didn't you eat the food?" The girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Said Tohru. "Why would I?"

"Most men, well, people would eat the food for themselfs and spare none for their companions." Said the girl, shifting her weight on her left leg.

"Why would I do something cruel like that? I'm not like you...you..."

The girl laughed again, "Don't be scared to call us what we are."

Tohru looked deep into the other girl's eyes. "What is your name?"

The girl was thrown back by the question. She stared at Tohru, her eyes flickered, showing the least bit of happiness. Then they went back to their usual dark, emotionless shade. "Why would you ask something like that?" She said turning her face away so she wouldn't look at Tohru.

Tohru went to her feet. She then thought: if I could get this girl to be my friend, maybe I could find out why I'm in this place. "My name is Tohru. Tohru Honda." She smiled and put out her hand so the other girl could shake it.

The girl jumped back a clear two feet and her back on the cold wooden wall. She looked at Tohru's hand as if it was a venomous snake about to strike. "What are you trying to pull? Huh?" She yelled, keeping her distance.

Tohru looked at her hand then back at the girl. "It's a hand shake. When you meet someone, you are suppose to shake their hands. Like this." Tohru turned around and walked over to Momiji. She took his hand in hers and shook it. "And by the way, this is Momiji." Tohru stood up and walked over to the girl and again put her hand out for a shake. " Come on, it won't bite."

The girl looked at Tohru and then at the hand. After about a minute, the girl walked forward and took Tohru's hand in her own and shook it. "My name...is Kagura."

Tohru smiled, "Kagura? That is a lovely name. Just Kagura? No last name?" Tohru asked.

"Sohma. You'll find out most of the people here have the last name Sohma. Though, strange enough, none are related. (Maybe two or three.)" Kagura looked at Tohru. Then it seemed as if a thought just struck her. "Hey, maybe I can get you out of here!"

"Huh? You mean escape?" Tohru asked shocked.

"No," laughed Kagura. She walked over to the door, " Maybe I can you out of the brig and maybe above deck. Of course you have to work." She started to climb up the steps, " I'll go check with the captain. I'll be back." Then Kagura was out of sight.

Tohru looked over at Momiji and sat down to eat with him. She looked back at the door way and sighed.

**AN: Well I really hoped you all liked the story thus far. Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	2. On Deck and Shipmates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Well. I really hope you all liked the first chapter (especially you, Nightfall2525, if not, just let me know.) Well, I hope you find this chapter interesting. Onto the story! **

**Chapter 2: On Deck and Shipmates**

Kagura walked up the steps and through the door. Once she closed the door, she then turned around and shielded her eye's form the blazing sun. After a moment, her eyes adjusted to it, she looked up at the sky. She straitened her shirt and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Then she walked with her head up high. As she walked across the deck, she looked around at her ship mates.

Sitting at the cannons were a teenage boy and a teenage girl. The girl, whose name was Arise but everyone called her Uo, had blonde hair that fell to the shoulders and the boy's hair was orange, and his name was Kyo. At the moment they were playing card and arguing. Kagura smiled at them. Though they acted like they hated each other, they both were highly attracted to one other.

Kagura looked up at the crows nest and noticed Haru, the look out. He barely did his job as a look out, but at this moment he was looking off at the sea, only at the wrong direction. Whenever he was up there, he would usually sit and play with birds or even sleep. But there was always the rare occasion that he did do what he was suppose to, today must have been one of them. And though, he rarely does what anyone asks of him, he was highly respected on the battlefield.

Kagrua kept on walking towards the captain's room until she bumped into Yuki, who was the log keeper. Yuki's soft silver hair was flying allover the place and he was trying to keep it out of his eyes. Yuki smiled at Kagura and apologized to her.

"It's all right," She said with a smile.

Yuki smiled softly back and gave an expression as if he had forgotten something. Then as if it just hit him he opened his mouth to say something. "Ah, Kagura. Hana is looking for you. I'll walk you to her."

Kagura smiled and shook her head. It was obvious that he was madly in love with Hana, whose real name was Saki. It was hard to tell if she felt the same thing for Yuki; she wasn't one to express her feelings much. Kagura fallowed Yuki to the back of the boat, where the driver was. Kagura went up the steps and found Hana standing side by side with Ritsu.

Ritsu was the drive to the ship (that was called: The Worminatious). No one really knew where Ritsu came from. Just one random day while the crew was at port, the captain had come dragging him by the arm and put him as the driver. He was very quiet and he only spoke when he was spoken to, and he barely did at that. He had long brown hair that was always tied up in a ribbon and simply did nothing but drive the ship. He was alike Hana in that perspective.

Hana rarely talked, but once she did, she spoke in strange sentences that no one under stood (but the captain and Yuki and sometimes Ritsu). She was always wearing black and staring at the sky. Hana was the navigator, so she was always on deck, either next to Ritsu, Yuki or the captain or the first mate.

Hana looked over at Kagura and started to say her strange sentences once more. "The winds will blow strangely to the grass, picking up speed in the sea until they are stopped by the powder that comes from the iron wands and bring black and red pain to the wood." And she stared at Kagrua and continued. "And passion fills the white hair and brown."

Kagura looked at Hana then looked at Yuki, who also looked lost as well as Ritsu. "Right Hana, but I should really get going..." Kagura turned and walked down the steps and shook off the strangeness that she just heard. And she made her way to the captain's cabin.

**A/N: Well hello. I hoped you liked the chapter and please review. Oh, and just for fun, (you don't have to but) I would like to know if anyone understood what Hana said, and yes it does have a meaning, and you will find out at the ending what it means. So if anyone would like to give it a try, please try and guess. Thanks. **


End file.
